


Tide Coming In

by Maverick



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from near the end of the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tide Coming In

Zach pulled back and looked into Shaun's eyes. "Did you mean it when you said anything?"

Stroking his thumb across Zach's jaw, Shaun nodded. "Yes. Whatever you need."

Zach looked down at his feet and then back up at Shaun. "The thing is, it wouldn't be just me. It'd be Cody too. Jeannie's leaving and she's not taking him with her."

Shaun narrowed his eyes. "She's abandoning her son?"

Zach nodded. "I don't understand how she can leave him. I couldn't do that. I won't. But I'll understand if this is all too much for you. I'll still go to Cal Arts and make it work somehow."

Pulling Zach into another hug, Shaun kissed his temple. "I meant it when I said anything. Cody's a great kid. And I admire what you're doing for him. But you don't have to do it alone. Not anymore."

"Are you sure?"

Shaun pulled back to look into Zach's eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not the one who had the freak out, remember."

Zach nodded, pain and regret clear in his eyes.

Rubbing his thumb across Zach's jaw, Shaun smiled. "You should see yourself with him. I wouldn't ever want you to give that up. Zach, you're his Dad in every way that matters."

"He told me that once."

"See, that right there shows just how smart he is. What about Jeannie though? Is she going to be okay with this?"

"She's going to have to be. A wise man once told me that sometimes you have to take what you want." Zach put his hands on Shaun's shoulders. "I want this. I want *you*. And I want Cal Arts. But more importantly, I want this for Cody. I want him to have you in his life. He misses you."

Shaun pulled Zach into another hug.

Nosing Shaun's ear, Zach whispered, "I missed you too and I am really sorry."

"I know."

"You do?"

Shaun smiled. "Yep and I knew you'd come to your senses eventually."

"Really?"

"Why do you think I'm still here?"

Zach took Shaun's face in his hands and kissed him, a soft press of lips serving as the most sincere apology he could ever give.

Wrapping his arms around Zach, Shaun deepened the kiss, letting the feel and taste of Zach wash over him.

When they broke apart, Zach ran his thumb across Shaun's lips. "Thanks for waiting."

"You're worth the wait Zach. You've *always* been worth the wait."

Zach had to kiss him again at that. "Will you come with me to get Cody?"

"Of course. How about I drive and the three of us come back here for a few days before we head down to LA."

"We're really doing this?"

Nodding, Shaun held out his hand for Zach's. "Yep. We're really doing this."

Zach took Shaun's hand in his and threaded their fingers together. "Thank you."

Shaun kissed Zach's temple. "No, thank you. Let's go bring our boy home."

Home. For the first time since his Mom died, Zach knew he had one.

 

—FIN—


End file.
